fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting
---- "Oh Alina. You're back?" Asked a thick built man with long, curly black hair, two prominent bottom teeth and wearing a kimono. "Hmm? Oh hey Zator. Yeah, got back late last night." Alina said yawning. "Ah, Alina's back without a new member? Haha I think that's a first." Smirked a young man with blonde hair wearing headphones. "That's not funny, Kain. She's just helping make our guild more powerful." Zator retorted to Kain. "Yeah yeah. I know. No sense of humor as usual, huh?" "Uhh, yeah, about that. I actually did kinda bring someone back with me." "Hoho. Another new recruit Alina? You sure make things easier for me." A tall, elderly man with a beard and a pink covering over his eyes said while sitting cross legged on a table. "Ah, Master? Thanks!" Alina said blushing. She considered the Guild Master, Jormundr Stalson, to be a father figure, as did everyone in the Guild, so she was happy to get the compliment. "So, where is this new one, anyway?" Jormundr queried. "Umm, if I had to guess, I'd say that he's probably still asleep." "What is he?" Kain asked. "Some sort of lazy bum?" Zator was getting mad with Kain's attitude. "They got back late last night. It's only understandable that he'd be tired." "Haha, yeah..." ---- Parcel was just getting up after the best sleep he'd had in a long time. "Mmmm, despite having to travel so far to get here, it sure was worth going with her. Sleeping on a bed sure was nice after so long. Eh, Su? Let's get some food." Parcel said, getting up and heading to the main hall without changing from his pajamas. ---- Hours later, a scruffy looking man in pajamas was seen walking into the main hall from the boys rooms. "Haha, what the..." Kain said baffled as he saw this man. "Hey Alina. Is this guy an actual bum?" "No. Of course he isn't a bum." Alina defended her recruit, then under her breath said, "Not anymore at least." Kain and Alina went up to Parcel, who was sitting at the bar, having just ordered himself some food. "Man, I can't believe that they aren't serving breakfast anymore. What kind of a jip is this?" "You do realize that it's 3 pm, right?" Kain said, sitting down next to Parcel. Being closer, Kain managed to get a closer look at the new guy and determined that he looked even more like a bum up close. What he did see that he hadn't noticed from afar was that this guy had a monkey on his shoulder. "Huh? Of course I know what time it is. They should still be making breakfast though... Who are you?" "Haha I'm Kain, a Mage of this guild. You know, we've been waiting for you to get up since 10. Most of the members are out on jobs already." It was true. The guild was almost empty by this time. "Hmm, people are already working? Well, that seems to work for me. Wouldn't want people crowding around, trying to talk to me." Parcel said as he turned his head to look right at Kain, hinting that he would rather not talk to him. Kain however didn't seem to get the hint. "So, you gonna take a job today?" "What do you mean? I thought I worked here." "No no no. You don't work here, you take different jobs from that board over there." Kain said pointing to the Request Board. "Whenever you see a job on there that you want to do, you tell Iwa, the bartender, and he'll get you on the job." Iwa was a large, muscular man with a magnificent mustache who also happened to be the co-founder of the guild alongside Jormundr. "Huh, so I can just go on a job whenever I feel like it?" "Yeah. Just pick one that..." "Well then, I guess I won't go on any jobs today. Nothing on there that caught my eye." "But you didn't even..." "Ooo, foods here." Parcel interrupted Kain as Iwa walked over with a large plate of fries and chicken fingers, as well as a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice, with extra pulp. Getting his plate, Parcel began to drench his food in salt, then squeezed some ketchup on his plate while Subash jumped on the table to start eating his food. "Itadakima~su." "Umm, so what kind of Magic do you use?" Kain asked, but Parcel was too busy stuffing his face. "He uses some kind of pocket dimension magic." Alina said, speaking up for the first time since she walked over to Parcel with Kain. She was enjoying watching Kain get rattled by talking to him. "Oh, that's neat." "No I don't." Parcel corrected with food still in his mouth. "You said you did yesterday!" "No I didn't." "Whatever!" Alina was yet again getting angry talking to him, having enjoyed it more when she wasn't the one talking. She decided to leave him alone and went back to the Master. "Alina," Jormundr said as she approached him. "What would you think about partnering up with him for a bit?" "What!?" She couldn't believe that he was asking this. That man infuriated her like no one else. "Why would I... Err, I don't think that we really match up that well." "Well, it would seem as if he has no plans to go on a job on his own. He probably needs someone to push him to. You can use today's job to see what level he's at. You just need to find the right job." "Hmm, well he did kind of help me with my last job." "Oh, so you already know his level then?" Alina thought back on her last job, remembering exactly how Parcel had 'helped'. "Umm, well not quite. I'll go look for an easy job." Alina responded as she left to look at the Request Board. Parcel was finishing his food as Alina approached him again. "Hey, Parcel. We're going on a job. Let's go." "Huh? I don't want to go on a job though. That sounds like too much work." "Come on. We're going to go look for a lost kitten. Iwa, put us up for this job, okay?" Alina said giving the bartender the flyer. "Of course. Right away." The large man responded as he was taking Parcel's dishes away. "Come on Parcel. We'll get you a guild mark then leave. Let's go." "Kitty?" Category:SuBash Category:Satyrical